Not Alone
by christinalaurelxoxo
Summary: Mads knows something is up with Emma. Short story about Mads/Emma friendship. *WARNING* Mentions of abuse/rape -One of the 3 versions of this story-
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat in the cabin thinking about what had happened the night before. She had unwillingly slept with Travis. Raped. She had been raped.

The knock on the door made Emma freeze. A second later Mads poked her head in;

"Hey!" she said cheerfully "I brought magazines!"

"Hey" Emma replied with weak smile. She wore pants and a sweater to hide the bruises that showered her entire body. Everything hurt.

Mads plopped down on the couch next to Emma as she pulled her knees to her chest. She thought about what happened last night

_Emma froze in her spot as the door burst open. Travis strode in and pushed Emma up against the wall._

_"Listen bitch" He said in her ear "I win. So make this easier on yourself and cooperate" _

_He threw her on the floor and began ripped clothes off, ignoring her cries and pleas. _

"Earth to Emma" Mads said waving her hand in front of Emma's face

"What.. oh.. sorry" She replied

Mads suddenly became concerned

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly

"Ya. Fine." Emma replied without making eye contact. It was almost as though she wasn't really here, as if she was stuck in last night with Travis. She couldn't get the events to stop replaying in her head and it took all of her effort to keep herself from shaking

"Are you sure" Mads pressed

"Ya" Emma said flatly "Just tired"

"I gotta pee" Mads said. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door. As she was finishing up, looking at herself in the mirror she noticed the blood in the corner of the bathroom. She peered at it closer, and after thinking about it for a minute, decided to drop it.

She opened the bathroom door and was about to walk back to Emma when she noticed something on the bedroom. In the corner of the room next to the dresser was a pile of ripped clothes covered in blood. That's when it hit her. Something _did_ happen last night.

When she sat back on the couch, Emma remained perfectly still, as if she didn't even notice Mads was there. Mads studied her for a moment. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her legs and her head rested on her knees.

"Emma" Mads said

No answer. She didn't even move her eyes off the place they were fixed.

Mads lightly elbowed her arm, causing Emma to recoil away from her, moving a couple of feet towards the edge of the couch.

"Wooah sorry" Mads said hold her hands up in defense.

"No.. no its okay" Emma managed to say.

Mads opened her mouth to ask Emma about the things she had discovered but changed her mind. She decided to wait. She wasn't sure why, but she just had a feeling


	2. Chapter 2

After Mads had finally left, Emma was all alone again. She let everything she had been holding in out. She started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Everything was falling apart.

* * *

As Mads drove home, her mind kept finding its way back to Emma. The way she had acted was something she had never seen before. She was almost home when she spun the car around and started on her way back to the cabin. She couldn't let this go, something was wrong.

* * *

Emma didn't even hear the car pull into the driveway, her mind was set in the past, her trembling and tears refusing to stop even after numerous attempts.

Mads held her hand up to the door to knock, but froze. She decided to just open the door and when she did, she was shocked at the state Emma was in.

Emma bolted off the couch and looked at Mads, her entire body shaking with fear

"What happened to you, i want the truth " Mads asked in a flat tone

"What? Nothing! I-I just fell in-in the shower, thats all" Emma managed to spit out

Mads shook her head "No, what actually happened, i'm serious"

Emma just shook her head and sank back down on the couch. She buried her face in her hands and brought her knees up to her chest before letting the tears fall again.

Mads eyes immediately softened. She scolded herself for handling the situation the way she did and decided to have another go but this time using a different approach.

She made her way to the couch and sat at the opposite end, far from Emma. She crossed her knees and faced her.

"Emma" She said, using a softer tone.

Emma didn't respond, she was to numb to make a sound

Mads reached out to touch her shoulder, but fell short. She didn't want Emma to freak out again.

"Emma" She tried again "Whatever happened, its going to be okay. You can tell me, i promise i'll make it better"

Emma's entire body language changed as if a switch was turned on. Her tears stopped and her body went back to normal.

"I'm sorry" She said "Everything's just getting a little overwhelming" She lied

Mads searched Emma's eyes for any sort of explanation, but they were blank. Her face was clear of any emotion as she sat there, her eyes locked on Mads

"Emma" Mads started, choosing her words very carefully "Hiding it isn't going to make it any better" She paused, thinking about her next sentence "I promise you can trust me"

Mads reached out slowly and gently took both of Emma's hands, still keeping her eyes on Emma's

BANG. The switch had been turned off. Emma pulled her hands away from Mads and scooted away from her. She looked away, almost as though she was ashamed, or afraid, Mads wasn't entirely sure.

Emma thought and thought for a sole five minutes before deciding to speak, she couldnt say it, not yet. She opened her mouth and paused, then in a very soft voice, she whispered

"Not now okay? Later, i swear"

Mads shook her head, but then she saw how Emma's eyes pleaded for her to drop it, so she caved and finally said "Okay, later"

Emma was flooded with relief after hearing her response, but that faded when she saw Mads get up.

Mads grabbed her purse, and started heading for the door but stopped when she heard Emma asking her to wait.

"Do you think- maybe - you could - stay? Just for a bit?" After Emma realized how stupid she falt she added "I mean - you don't have to, Never mind, just forget i said anything"

Mads smiled before saying "No, its okay, i can stay" Emma's eyes lighted.

"Are you sure? Really, its okay i mean - " But Mads cut her off

"I'm sure" She said, giving Emma another smile.

They sat on the couch in silence, pretending to watch TV when they were both drowned in their thoughts. Emma broke the silence by telling Mads she was going to have a shower.

It wasn't until she heard the water turn on that Mads thoughts shifted to Emma.

_What happened?_

* * *

**_Wooah, ok long over due update! Reviews help guys! I will also gladly consider any suggestions you may have!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma scrubbed herself as much as she could until she was so tired she could barley stand. She staggered out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Slowly and carefully, she made her way out of the shower and into the bedroom. She spun around so fast she almost fell over when she heard the gasp from behind her.

"Mads" She said frantically. Picking up on what Mads was thinking, she quickly explained "Its not that bad, really, its just -"

She was interrupted by Mads shaking her head

"Get dressed, i'll be back in a sec"

Mads appeared in Pj's within a couple of minutes. Emma just finished putting her shirt on when she noticed Mads coming back in the room. Instantly, Emma recognized the pj's, they were from the other bedroom in the cabin.

I'm going to bed... so are you. We'll deal with this later, ok?"

Emma nodded, giving Mads a grateful smile. They hugged before saying goodnight and each slipping into their own bed. Before Emma's mind could wander, she was fast asleep. Mads, on the other hand, was drowning in her thoughts. She had so many questions that needed answers. Just as she started to doze off, she was thrown out of it by the sound of Emma screaming.

Mads ran into her room and gasped at what she saw. Emma was thrashing on the bed, murmuring and then screaming in her sleep. Mads quickly made her way over beside Emma and shook her, calling her name over and over.

"STOP!" Emma screamed as she bolt upright. It only took her mind a few seconds to register what happened.

"Im so sorry" Emma said, turning to Mad's. "I didnt mean to wake you up, sorry" She repeated

"No, i wasnt sleeping anyway" Mads replied smiling at Emma, trying to comfort her.

Finally, Emma couldn't take it anymore and she let the tears fall. They were silent, but they caused her to start shivering. Mads wrapped her arms around Emma and was relieved when Emma didn't flinch away.

* * *

They sat like that for a good 5 minutes before Mads decided to break the silence.

"Emma, im going to sleep her tonight, okay?"

Emma smiled and nodded "Thank you" She whispered

Mads smiled back before kissing her on the forehead. They both slipped under the covers and Mads held Emma close to her as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I wanted to get an update in. Reveiw anyway? ;)**


End file.
